I'll prove it too you!
by cute.red.Bunny-chan
Summary: Naruto tells his friends Sakura and Gaara that Sasuke Uchiha is gay . but they don't belive him so he'll prove it to them!What happens when Sasuke's friends and their whole school get involved?only maddness! Disclaimer: No own Naruto. lemon in chapter 2 s
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap ."Hey Sasuke? I was wondering, wanna have lunch with me?" /_Oh yeah this will surely piss Sakura off now!_Naruto thought : while on the other hand Sasuke was turning to mush:' He's sitting on my lap. He's sitting on my lap.( and any other variation of the latter.)" Hnn." " Was that a no, Teme?"he asked making a cute pout(don't you just wanna jump him when he does that!). /_ Oh god! breath breath breathe !don't molest don't molest don't molest!_/Sasuke told himself. He didn't want to scare the blond. Unconsciously, Naruto was rolling his hips, impatient for an answer….,which wasn't helping Sasuke's rather large……._problem_…….."N-no. It's-ss a y-y-yesssssss."Sasuke gritted out through his teeth, holding back a moan. The smaller boy started jumping up and down, clapping his hands."yay!"he yelled and bounced off to his desk. Kiba and a few others (namely Sasuke's close friends: Ino, Kiba,Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata) noticed Sasuke's "problem" and started snickering. Sasuke immediately pulled his jacket over his waist and muttered curses at Kiba's rather loud snickering.


	2. Chapter 2

**_At lunch……………………._**

( flashback within the flashback)

Any onlooker that passed could tell that today was big that would change their world was about to happen. A dark haired boy had a squirming blond pinned against the wall, while his hands roaming in said boy's jacket.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing!"Naruto struggled but was quickly cut off by the taller male's lips.

"You know Naruto," he breathed huskily in to the shorter's ear," this is one of my _ fantasies_…."

"GAH!WHAT!SAUKES THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"screetched the blonde.

"This isn't a joke. Naruto, I love you and I wanted to do this for a long time……"

"SASUKE-KUN!SASUKE-KUN!" a shrill cry pierced the alley.

"We'll definitely finish this later" and with that last whisper Sasuke disappeared. Ino ran down the alley. " Oh1 Naruto! Have you seen , my sasuke-kun!"she asked excitedly. Naruto dully shook his head no and avoided her eye contact.

(flashback within the flashback ends)

"See!Sakura! Sasuke's gay so you can't have him!" Naruto screeched at the pink haired girl.

"Naruto!Sasuke isn't gay!"she yelled back at him," and besides, if he was"-"is"he corrected-"he wouldn't choose you!"

"Well then what about this!" he showed Sakura the hickey the Sasuke had made earlier in the alley way.

"So what ! Hinata could've made that!"pinky(A/N: heeeheehee.pinky and the brain……)yelled back at the blond.

"Why would Hinata do that ?" he looked up at her with big, blue, confused eyes. Sakura fell off of her chair.

"Anyway," he continued, "I'll prove it to you!"

"Deal," she instantly replied. Inner Sakura/_ there's no way he'll do it!1it'll be WAYYYY too embarrassing for him!_/

"Deal!" he piped and scuttled off." I'll show her !" he smirked and bound off to find Sasuke.

Sakura just sat there dumbfounded. "What just happened?" she asked aloud, as Tsunade stepped out from behind a tree smirking and ready to give a complete recap.

(end flashback.)

"See!" Naruto squealed with a cute pout,' and no one will believe me that their great powerful Sasuke is gay!"

"I believe you," Gaara replied in one of his most calm voices.

"Well I don't!" Sakura immediately pointed out," He could have any girl- including me- so, why would he chose you? You're not ugly Naruto, but, you're a ** boy**. And Sasuke's too straight. You could have any gay guy-like Gaara- though!" She smiled, not wanting to upset her smaller friend.

Gaara turned to her and stated flatly, "I **still ** believe him."

"Me too………." A voice whispered into the blonde's ear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" he jumped.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. Gaara just glared at him as Sasuke sat his tray down next to Naruto and in front of Sakura. "Dobe. You shouldn't just daze out like that. It makes it easier to sneak up on you."

" Shut it Sasuke!"

"You're the one who asked me to sit with you."

/_ crud!he's right/_but Naruto was soon cut out of his train of thought as he felt a hand tracing invisible designs on his thigh. Glancing down, he quickly noticed Sasuke's pale hand slowly and tantalizingly moving towards his zipper.

/_perfect! I'll cheer him up and he'll love more for this/_ Sasuke thought.

"S-s-sasuke w-what are y-you doing-g-g ?" Naruto whispered. "I'm gunna _cheer you up_," he replied calmly, while still eating with his other hand. Naruto was now un wittingly closing his eyes and fluttering his eyelashes as Sasuke moved his hand inside his waistband. Sasuke started teasing by gripping the blond and slowly moving his thumb over the tip. The raven haired boy slowly leaned over into the blonde's ear and whispered huskily, "Do you like this? In front of everyone too?" he started licking his lips. Naruto slowly nodded his head back in ecstasy. He was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding slightly. Sasuke started moving his hand up and down slowly at first then gaining speed, to tease even further he would occasionally slip his thumb across the slit. Naruto shuddered in ecstasy every time he did. He soon mouthed out, "I'm getting close." Clink! Sasuke dropped the fork he had in his other hand , " Whoops! I'll get it !"; ducking under the table, he took Naruto into his mouth. With 2 or 3 sucks, the blonde came. As Sasuke drank it up, he sighed in relief. Wiping his mouth and grabbing his fork, Sasuke got out from underneath the table. " Found it!" he smirked. /_ thank goodness! I thought Sasuke was-_ Sakura shuddered at the thought-_ No way would he, especially not here-_she shuddered again. " Naruto ? are you ok?" she asked the panting blonde, who's face was currently flushed. " Y-yeah. Just-um thinking! Yeah thinking!" he quickly cried, a little too protesting as everyone noted.( that a word? Oh well1 who cares! I gave you lemon! give me some slack !)

" Thinking too **_hard_**, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked at the inside joke causing Naruto to glare madly.

"Must've been one hell of a thought…"Gaara muttered slightly jealous./_ damned uchiha! Can't keep his hands to himself/_Gaara thought very darkly with a few other thought way too evil to let you know. For your own safety of course.

When everyone was finished, Sasuke sat back with Naruto, who was still busy riding out the effects of his orgasm.

" We should do this again. How about tomorrow? See you next hour." Sasuke smirked lightly kissing Naruto before leaving. Unbeknownst to them to them _ several _ eyes had just seen what had happened and now all were curious and slightly aroused by their live " entertainment".

"So guys? Think that they had fun?" Kiba snickered.

"You guys liked that too?" Hinata asked slightly quieter than usual.( Hinata will not stutter mainly because it is a pain to type out….)only to be met with several nods./_ Thank god that I'm not the only pervert/_ Hinata mused quietly.

"So should we help Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked/ _ and I'll get to be closer to Sakura…../_

Too troublesome, but why not? I can't watch clouds in the train and they won't let me sleep in school." Shikamaru said.

"He's kinda cute when he's blushing……half aroused, half embarrassed……."Neji was thinking aloud absently. (and hence a gay baby is born!)That being said, all eyes were on a dazed Neji, not one saying a word..(can you say "awkward silence much?" )

"So it's decided!" Ino clapped her hands together / _ and I'll get to be closer to Sakura…/_Everyone nodded in agreement and so operation "**Get Sasuke and Naruto together to make hot, steamy, yoai love to be sneakily recorded for personal use"** began!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto finally regaining his thought process again, packed up his belongings and headed to class. "I wonder if I should tell Iruka-sensei about this?" he thought aloud, "Nah1 his boyfriend Kakashi-sensei would be more helpful in this area." Walking down this particular hallway, he got many awkward stares………..

_In sixth period………………._

Ino walked sweetly over to Sasuke, " Hey Sasuke? You ever notice how much energy Naru-chan has?"

"Hnn."/_ god I know much better things he could be using that energy for……..mufufufufufufuf/_Sasuke thought but no one could know that. No . Not ever

The blonde peered down into Sasuke's ear again and whispered, " I'll bet that all of that energy transfers over into the bedroom tooo………."

Instantly Sasuke and "little sasuke" was at _full attention._

"Just think: He constantly jumps up and down, u0p and down, up and down……"she crooned.

Now poor Sasuke's mind was concocting many, many images it really shouldn't have. He started to bite his lip.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil." Ino said loud enough to rouse Sasuke from his lust filled daydreams. Naruto bounded up to him happily, " Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"Y-yes?" Sasuke ground out. It really doesn't help when the object of your fantasies is on your lap……..for the second time that day.

"I don't have any Uchiha in me…."

"So-o?" Sasuke was trying to hold back a moan but it was becoming _harder._(wink, wink)

Naruto leaned into his ear and whispered low and huskily in the raven's ear, " But I want some………."

And hence everyone in the classroom, including Naruto, was laughing uncontrollably as Sasuke fell off his chair with a major nosebleed.

"See! I told you, Naruto! Kiba giggled. Wait- Kiba **doesn't ** do giggling. He howled with laughter.


	4. In the class, fun begins

Me:Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I spend all day in school writing you're crack for you!Also read Konoha Messenger by Temari-kun! It's the best!

Sare and Sarie: Shouldn't you be doing work in school?

Me: I get straight A's all of the time!

Sarie: Me too!

Sare: you cheated….

Sarie: How would you know!

Sare: It was off of my paper……

Sarie: Damn! You noticed! And- I mean- I don't cheat!...that often.

Sare and Me: ((sweat drop))

Me: Cool I finally get to do a sweat drop too!

Them: ((sweat drop))

Me: that's not cool……………

**Warnings: usual, mostly crack and I don't own Naruto or else it would be like this story or close……..now, don't you wish I did?**



The rest of the class period went relatively smooth, save for all of the blood on the floor. This, the janitors weren't too happy with.

_7thhour_...

Walking to the next class, the three (Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara. You thought it was going to be team 7 huh?)

"Oh! Gaara!"Sakura suddenly piped. Her outburst caused Naruto to jump slightly and Gaara to glare over at the bubblegum haired girl.

"I got you a present! When I saw it I thought: I've just got to get this for Gaara! So I walked up to the clerk who knew me and …….." by this time the two boys had tuned out and started walking again.

"Hey wait up-Oh! Sasuke-kun! What're you doing? Do you want to walk home with me!" Sakura squealed causing both boys to turn around, but what they saw caused them to both stop dead in their tracks.

There stood the great Uchiha Sasuke……………with his pants unzipped and his hand covered with his release… (Now…..this is awkward…).

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "So Dobe? Like what you see? You're the cause ……"

At that last comment Naruto was very, confused and Gaara was blowing up with rage. /_ What the hell/ _Gaara thought_/ this has something to do with impressing my Naru-chan I just know it! _/

"Oh! Gaara, this is when you will need my present!" Sakura squealed with glee. She pulled out a pink, glittery stress ball out of her purse. Gaara stopped cold in his tracks, while Naruto and Sasuke (who has yet to pull up his pants…..) held on to each other to keep from falling over from laughter. Gaara's eyes widened comically.

"T-that's a good one!" Naruto managed between breaths. Gaara grabbed the ball and began his new hobby: ** working his stress away…………..**

In their classroom for art, which is last hour, Diedara-sensei told them to draw or write about whatever they loved the most.

Sasuke started a smut scene between him and Naruto. It was very explicit and detailed. (Damn right! Shut up sasuke...) Sakura was drawing a picture of her family and friends. Ino was copying Sasuke, save for the gender and character change to herself and Sakura. Kiba was drawing a picture of Shino in a maid costume serving him doggie treats (that's kinda disturbing…..). Neji was drawing a role reversal of himself and Hinata as master and servant. Hinata was (unfortunately for Neji) looking over his shoulder planning many evil "punishments" for him that night (once again…..awkward….incest!drools). On the other side of the room, next to the currently drawing ramen naruto, Gaara was writing a poem about blood and his teddy bear( I wonder what that could be about…Mr. Bearsnickers), while sat in his ear , reading over his shoulder, and eating chips.

Munch munch munch. Gaara paused/_ what the hell was that!_/ munch munch munch./_ there it is again!_/Gaara thought angrily/_what is that noise!_/ With his free hand, Gaara grabbed his new stress ball and began the exercise.

Munch squeak Munch squeak Munch squeak Munch POP!Everyone in the class got silent, then turned to look in the back of the classroom. There they saw Gaara, glaring at a still eating Chouji, while covered in pink, sparkly……………….glitter.

"Pretty!" Diedara yelled. (Remember, she is very dumb, why does Itachi stay around her?)

"Gaara! You broke my present!" Sakura pouted.

Gaara, ignoring her, angrily took Chouji's chip bag and began to happily munch on the boy's chips in front of him unaware of two things: A) He was making the chubby kid cry and B) he still looked like Elton John at Christmas time……..



Me: so you guys like that? it made everyone at my school who read it, fall out of their chair and our teachers all thought that there was an outbreak of crack, so they brought in the dogs and…………

Sare: Everyone has tuned out……

Sarie: Please review!

Me: and this I do at school all day!LOL!

Sare and Sarie: ((sweat drop))

BTW, everyone I changed my name to cute.red.Bunny-chan!


	5. Chapter 5

The camera came on to show an odd looking bowl cut kid. His dark hair had an odd shine and his green jumpsuit definitely was an eye catcher. The boy turned to the camera and tapped the screen.

"Hey Kiba? Why are we doing this again?"

The brunet turned to his "turtle" looking friend. "Well this is my new camera, and I want some good footage…." He said with an insinuating smirk filled with the mind of a porn director. (Well that's not normal...)

The two boys decided to go check out the training grounds, then Sasuke's room, Ino's room, Gaara's room, Shino's room ( at Kiba's insistence….), and lastly was Shikamaru's room. The next day, they invited every one of their friends over to the house of Rock Lee to watch a movie. ( now I will explain the order of the sitting because it will come to be important: on the couch: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, then Ino. On the floor: Kiba, Lee, Shika, Shino, Neji, then poor Hinata.)

5,4,3,2,1. Click! The TV. came on and the movie began.

A dark-haired boy was singing "Youth of the Nation" off key, while another voice was whispering to the camera, "Look at it in its natural habitat. We must proceed with caution, lest it jump us and speak of youth and blind us with its shiny teeth."

"Hi1 Kiba my man!!!!"

"Hi Lee!!"Kiba then started a pity conversation about needing help with this new video.

Then the turtle boy and the dog boy cut into another scene.

"Hey!! That's the train-ohhh!!" Naruto exclaimed, but was quickly cut off by a squeeze of his ass. Beside him, a raven was smirking happily while licking his hand. "Stupid Teme," the blond muttered under his breath.

The movie now had two dark haired teens kissing against a tree. The boy was pushing a small girl against the tree with al of his body weight. His hands were under her shirt and then he pulled out her bra. (Talented isn't he? O.O)

"NNH-NEJI!!!!" the girl moaned out. He was kissing his way down her neck, when he slipped his hand down her pants to do other "things". (shifty eyes)

Suddenly, they stopped and both looked toward the trees. The screen showed a fuming Neji chasing the recorders through the trees and forest.

_Back in the home of Lee…….._

Neji was fuming again and sheltering a blushing Hinata.

"Kiba!!! You sun ova-"Neji stopped when they heard the TV. The screen was now at Sasuke's room. In the center was a bed, decorated and blindfolded blonde.

"Sasuke!!! You Teme!!! Let me go NOW!!!! You said that we were going to sleep in the same bed!!! This was NOT what you said!!!!" the blonde fumed.

The dark-haired boy sat between the smaller boy's legs. He slowly bent his head down and sucked at the boy's tip until he was moaning the raven's name.

"You're the one who **agreed **to my sleepover, then, when I said 'sleep together', I meant **together**." The taller male had his mouth all of the way around the blonde and was now deep-throating him. The tanned boy was moaning uncontrollably when he finally released into his lover's mouth. Sasuke drank eagerly, and then grabbed a tube of lube from beside his bed. He was coating his fingers eagerly, when the camera turned red and slightly showed hard wood floors.

The entire room was now quiet, when Lee looked at his floor. His pure white carpet had turned a deep scarlet.

"GAHH!!!NO!!!!!! MY YOUTHFUL CARPET IS NOW OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee was wailing loudly while everyone else in the room was shoving Kleenex up their noses. Save Naruto and Sasuke who were too _busy _to notice what everyone else had just seen. Sasuke was busy trying to molest the blonde, while Naruto was trying to get away.

"Sasuke? Sasuke currently had his hand in the smaller boy's waistband Why is everyone having nosebleeds?" The dark-haired boy paused momentarily, then went back to his important task of nooky………

Kiba was the first to regain his "reality". "Well, Naruto can sure hit some high notes."

The screen now ad Ino's room (o.O) . Her room was…….well……………_exotic_ (sadistic sex chamber….). There were _toys_ (whips, chains, etc.) everywhere.

"I was hungry!!!!" a voice in the next room yelled.

"Well you have _other _things to eat!!!!!" a feminine voice screamed back.

Everyone watched as Kisame and Itachi started making out. "This is your "apology" and you have a lot of apologizing to do…" Kisame told his make-out buddy.

"Umm……How did they get in my house?" Lee asked aloud.

Everyone had now turned their attentions back to the screen. On the bed, Sakura lay asleep, while Ino watched her intently. Ino slowly lowered her head and softly kissed the pink-haired girl. Sakura slowly started to kiss the blonde back and opened her mouth. Ino slipped her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth and put her hands on the strawberry's hips. She gently stuck her hand up Sakura's pale shirt and fumbled with her bra clasp.

"Ino-Chan!!!" an older woman yelled from somewhere else in the house. The screen then went back to two feet walking and loud cursing about the delay in action…….Everyone's eyes were now on Sakura ( who was blushing) and Ino ( who had a dreamy look on her face). Sakura turned to Ino and softly whispered something in the blonde's ear. Ino bounced up and down smiling, and then took Sakura's hand. Both girls quickly bounded out of Lee's house muttering something about "bathrooms".

Me: wha!!!!!!!! I **know **Diedaras a guy……

Sare: yeah.

Me: But I'm the author and I can do all of the sex changes I want!!!!!!!!!! But there won't be many (thinks of Gai in a skirtshudders")

Sarie: Review!or else I wont write anymore!!!!!!!!!!

Me: o.O but I'm the writer…………

Sare and Sarie: Well you won't write anymore…

Me: yash!!!!!!

Sare and Sarie drag poor bunny-Chan into a room to "corrupt" her……

Me: HEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! RUNS AWAY

Sare and Sarie: follows


	6. Never regret me

Reminder: I do not own Naruto in any way except my fan fiction and art. But I do own Taylor and Elena. They are my toys. Mine! I don't share!!

Sarie: I love it when she goes all Dom on us!

Sare: but she's ALWAYS on bottom.

Sarie: duh! That's where we make her go. All passive and submissive…..and weak …

Sare: not to mention…..small and blushing…those little noises…

Me: ENOUGH!!!!

Everyone who knows me: the ultimate uke.

WARNING: contains lemon, drugs, whores (not Sakura), dealers. I warned you.

The video came on again after being paused for everyone to get their snacks. The scene was a dark alley that was being filmed up high. It looked like the footage was being taken from a surveillance camera above the alleyway.

There he stood. Shino was waiting at the street corner waiting for his "friends". Here she came. Kurenai stalked up to him slowly.

"Here, boo, He sent me with a bag for ya"she told him.

He smiled under the top of his coat. Kurenai just turned off and went about her own ways.

Kakashi walked up to Shino in a coat and they exchanged words. Shino took a mysterious plastic bag filled slightly with what looked like grass out of his coat and handed it to Kakashi. The copy ninja smiled and turned about. Shino stood there for quite a while longer...Then a trail of bugs scampered up his arm with a small wad of cash in their tiny claws. Shino smiled pleasantly under his coat and moved swiftly next to the security camera and then the entire camera showed was static.

_Rock Lee's House..._

Everyone looked at the static television. Kiba smiled. Not only did his future boyfriend pull off that dark, mysterious look, but he also had drugs! Whoohooo! Score for the _**underdog** _. (o.O)

_At Ino's House..._

Sakura smiled at her blonde girlfriend. Ino moved slowly to sit on the bed next to her. She could feel Sakura tense up when she moved closer to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you...if anything I'll make your body sore. heehee" the blonde told her friend.

Sakura felt slightly better but she was nervous. This was her first time.

/Well/ she thought/It has got to be easier with a girl. After all I know what feels good for a girl. But...what if Ino likes something different then I won't know and then!!/ Sakura was cut out of her tirade when Ino saw the look on her face while she was freaking out.

The taller girl went in and gently laid her lips on the pink kunoichi's. Sakura smiled into the kiss and felt herself push back into Ino's lips. Ino slowly went for the clasp on Sakura's bra and felt as she tensed up again.

/ Oh! Come on! Even Tenten was easier to get into her pants/ Ino thought. /Sakura, when will you/ "let me show you how much I love you?" She accidentally said the last part out loud.

The blonde went immediately to cover her mouth but Sakura had moved in and planted a passionate kiss on her soft lips.

"When I find out what you like." Sakura said.

This time it was Ino's turn to blush.

_At Lee's house..._

Sasuke had decided he didn't need his innocent little Naru-chan corrupted and ha had blind folded him. This was the reason Sasuke told Naruto. The real reason was that if Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's hands, he couldn't stop them!!!

"You know what guys" Lee asked his company," How about we all just listen to music and hang out a while then finish this movie?"

Every one seemed okay with Lee's idea...and it was his house. The green beast (had to) switched on his radio and the first song that came on happened to be: "I ran over the taco ball dog" by Adam Sandler.

Even Sasuke had to stop molesting Naruto; the song was that bad of a mood killer. The next song was a little better. It was "get stoned" by Hinder.

**Go home **

**Get stoned**

**We can end up making**

**Love instead of misery**

**Go home**

**Get stoned**

**Cuz the sex is so much better **

**When you're mad at me**

**You wear me out**

**We can end up making **

**Love instead of misery**

**But it's all right now**

Sasuke slowly dipped his hand down Naruto's stomach and into his boxers. By now, the music was up so loud that no one could hear the blonde boy protesting. The raven grabbed the blonde's cock and rubbed it until it was hard. Then he started to move his hand gently across it. The smaller boy was begging him to stop and go faster at the same time.

"Make up your mind Naru-chan. Do you want me to make you feel good or not?" The raven boy whispered huskily into his kitsune's ear.

Naruto slowly nodded his head and breathlessly shot out "mhm"

The blonde boy tensed up as Sasuke dipped his finger into his slit. He swiveled it around until pre-cum dropped down his thumb. Naruto hissed at the pain but it felt so good to have Sasuke's hand on his sensitive flesh.

The raven started to move his hand in an up and down motion on the member in his hand and every time Naruto would moan it sent a jolt down to his own cock. He knew if Naruto kept up at these small but hot noises he would cum without even touching himself.

"Naruto," he whispered," Why don't we go upstairs and have some fun?"

Naruto numbly nodded as Sasuke picked him up like a parent held their child asleep. (In his arms with Naruto's legs around his waist)

Up the stairs everyone caught on as they saw Sasuke cup and squeeze Naruto's ass.

_In the guest bedroom of Lee's house..._

Sasuke dropped Naruto down on the bed and crawled on top of the smaller boy.

"God, Sasu...ke...please!... Please touch...me..."Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit him lightly on his neck. This kind of talk was really turning Sasuke on.

"Naru-chan, talk dirty to me." Sasuke ordered," Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Suck me! Please..."The blonde begged the dark haired boy above him. The raven kissed his way down the blonde's jaw line and then left a large trail of hickeys down his neck. He kissed his way on the blonde's stomach, swiveling his tongue in his belly button.

"OOOhhh..." the smaller boy rewarded his work with loud moans and gasps. He felt Naruto dig his fingers into his hair and gently pull on it. It wasn't hard but forceful enough for Sasuke to get the point to hurry.

Sasuke squeezed lightly on Naruto's thigh as he kissed the other one. Then he licked Naruto's tip through his boxers. The tan boy moaned in delight but experience with Sasuke blowing him had taught him to not thrust his hips, Sasuke would suck him harder and deeper if he didn't .So he fisted the raven's hair. If Naruto was gentle during this part, Sasuke would **start off **gentle in the next part.

The dark haired boy knew what Naruto was thinking and was pleased. So he did remember that night on the tape. He licked his lips and drew 2 fingers under the hem of Naruto's boxers. Then he licked forcefully against his hips. Naruto moaned loud enough for downstairs to hear him.

"Hurry...please Sasuke...suuuuuckk..." Naruto begged. He whined the last part. Sasuke smirked to himself. Was Naruto always this vocal? He felt the blonde's thighs tremble in anticipation.

Sasuke pulled the boxers down slowly and kissed above Naruto's sex. The blonde was shaking from the mix of pleasure and being teased.

" Don't...tease...suuuuccckkk..." he whined. Naruto gasped as the raven blew soft, warm breath across his member. He let out a loud moan as Sasuke took all of his length into his mouth. He could feel Sasuke's hot tongue licking him up and down inside the warm mouth. He watched a while as the raven boy bobbed his head, then let his eyes finally close in pleasure. He really loved it when Sasuke did this to him. Hell, he even loved the next part even though it was painful.

Naruto felt a warm bubbling sensation in the bottom of his stomach work its way into his hips then burst through his length.

"I'm gunna...gunna..."Naruto moaned. Sasuke then started to hum, driving the tan boy over the edge. The taller boy drank in all that was his lover and reached into his pocket.

"Naruto..." he cooed.

"I know...can I do it too though..." the smaller boy asked gently.

The raven didn't know about this. It was new...yet kinky. So he agreed. He coated one of his own hands in lube (from his pocket) and then 2 of Naruto's fingers.

"Who goes first?" Sasuke asked, hoping for a show.

"Me." Naruto told his seme.

The blonde inserted 2 of his fingers in his entrance. He moved them in and out slowly...looking for a way to coat himself in the lubricant. Then he found something else that made him scream and breath harder. The raven watched as the small, tan boy lay beside him panting and moaning, while moving his fingers in and out of himself. His cheeks were flushed and sweat beaded down his blonde forehead, as breathlessly, his chest rose and fell. The taller boy could also see the trail of hickeys down Naruto's jaw to his sex, made by Sasuke himself. Sasuke looked on as the show was like heaven to him. He licked his lips and went down to kiss Naruto's neck. As he made a few more bite marks, He felt the blonde hit**_ that _**spot some more too, but too gentle to feel really good.

When Naruto felt he was stretched good enough, he let Sasuke take over. The raven automatically stuck in 3 fingers and made a scissoring motion. He also looked for the spot in Naruto that made him see stars. He could tell that Naruto felt a little embarrassed to hit that spot hard like he wanted it. The blonde gasped loudly and made a scream heard down stairs.

/_found it_/ Sasuke smirked. He pounded that spot really hard with his fingers as Naruto gasped and bucked beneath him. The blonde couldn't help it. When Sasuke was doing this it felt too good.

" Sasuke...I know what... I want...now..." Naruto moaned.

"What, Naru-chan? I'll do anything." He whispered.

He could see Naruto's face get a little redder and heard him mumble something.

_/did I just hear right?!?!/ _Sasuke asked himself suprisedly. Did Naruto really want to let him do **that**? Sure he had told the blonde how much he had dreamt of doing** that **to him, but Naruto never really seemed to imply that it was ok. He would just turn red and look away.

"R-repeat that Naru-chan." Sasuke ordered hoping that he hadn't misheard and gotten his hopes up for nothing.

The blonde turned redder almost regretting saying it," R-r-rim me."

Sasuke felt his heart skip. His lover was really going to allow that?!?!?! He smiled a real smile that Naruto returned.

"I love you Naruto."

Naruto turned as red as he could get and swallowed. The raven bent his head low and gave a quick, light lick to the blonde's entrance. Naruto tensed up but felt himself relax as Sasuke gently probed his tongue inside of him. He worked his tongue, thrusting gently and gaining speed at Naruto's tugging of his hair. The blonde felt his breathing increase as Sasuke's tongue steadily got closer and closer to his sweet spot.

_/So this is what Orochimaru taught him.../ _the blonde mentally teased.

"OHMYGODSASUKE!"The blonde boy screamed as Sasuke's tongue suddenly rammed hard against his prostate. He eyes were wide and his mouth opened into a perfect "o". Sasuke felt a swell of pride upon hearing his lover scream.

/_ The perv's lessons came in handy!_ / He thought evilly. He chuckled quietly. The raven continued to ram that spot over and over until Naruto was almost coming again. He could see the smaller boy's face contort in that of pure pleasure and that swell of pride grew even more.

Sasuke slowly pulled out his tongue and sucked at the skin around the kitsune's member. The raven lined himself up with the tight entrance and gently pushed himself in. The blonde felt the large intrusion and tensed slightly.

/ _I'll never get used to Sasuke's size will I? He's like what? A good 9 and a half, ten inches and we're only 15?_ / Naruto thought sullenly. He always did get a bit peeved when it came to his and Sasuke's 'sizes'. The blonde moaned loudly as the taller boy brushed his prostate while entering him.

The raven smirked widely as he heard him moan. He wasn't even moving yet and Naruto felt good. Sasuke slowly moved all the way in and then pulled back to his tip. He started moving in a slow pace to get his small uke adjusted. Even he knew he was big, while Naruto was an average 6 inches. The blonde soon grew irritable and wrapped his legs hard around Sasuke's waist. Then he pulled his legs inward just as hard. The smaller boy loosened his grip as Sasuke pulled back out, only to quickly repeat his previous actions. Sasuke got the point: Harder and Faster.

He pulled out and pushed back in very hard and at a quick pace. Then it happened. Naruto screamed like he had just had the touch of god on his member. Sasuke knew he had hit **_it._** Naruto's sweet spot. The blonde's body felt as if it were in heaven. Sasuke continued to pound into the smaller boy as Naruto screamed and moaned at every thrust. Everyone downstairs just turned the TV down some more. (Down? O.O)

"Oh god Sasuke! This …feels….soooooooo gooood" the blonde screamed.

Naruto and Sasuke felt the warmth spread from their bellies to their hips. Soon they were close enough and each could sense his lover's oncoming peak.

Sasuke thrust as hard and fast as he could, trying to help out his lover's much needed release, while Naruto raised his hips so Sasuke could angle and go deeper inside him. The blonde was the first to release. His seed covered his and Sasuke's stomachs and soon after, Sasuke poured himself into Naruto. The larger boy fell on top of his uke and lay softly on his chest. Sasuke could feel Naruto's cum between them and the warmth felt nice to him.

"So…..you don't regret last night or tonight?" Sasuke asked the kitsune.

"Nope," he said," It felt really good and you were gentle."

"That's not what I meant Naruto. Do you regret……….that it was with me?" the raven asked.

The blonde smiled softly at Sasuke and whispered a quiet "never."

The seme fell asleep on top of his uke as Naruto fell into dream world with him.

_Downstairs………_

Everyone had enjoyed the little noise and show. Lee did have "security" cameras in every room of his house. And no, he wasn't schizophrenic. Much.

Me: and so…….this was only like 2 pages in my notebook but six when the creative juices came out on my computer. Well I have more reviews for the two stories that were requested than this one that I love. ((Cries))

Sare: review and give comments.

Sarie: got to go

ME: going out with my boyfriend.

Sare and Sarie: which one?

Me: why does **everyone** say that?!?!?!

All: shrug

Me: I love one guy. Just one.

Sare: but which one I wonder.

Sarie: probably Mikey.

Sare: my bet is on Taylor.

Naruto: I go for Trevor! Got to be!

Sasuke: nah, my guess, it's Kyle.

Me: ((eye twitches)) everyone in my love life. How rude. At least I have my Elena……..and Taylor.

Sare: told you.

All: give Sare 5 bucks each.


End file.
